


Early Morning Questions

by into_the_voidd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And in love, Fluff, Just boys being soft, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO FLUFFY, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Logan's always the one proposing in my stories, so it's Virgil's turn
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Early Morning Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and I guess I never got around to posting it? But I hope you enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated!!

Awareness crept in slowly with the soft light of dawn, and Logan was loathe to open his eyes just yet. The warmth weight of his boyfriend was snuggled up against him, fingers idly swirling patterns along his side and soft, barely there kisses against his neck let him know that Virgil was awake as well. It was to be expected though, they did tend to wake up and go to bed around the same time, which helped avoid accidentally waking the other upon entering or exiting the bed.

“Lo? You awake?” 

Virgil’s quiet voice broke the silence and Logan hummed softly in agreement, arm tightening slightly to pull him close against him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head before shifting, making to get up, but a hand pushing down on his chest stop him. “What is it love?”

“There’s…” Virgil paused, taking a deep breath to steel himself before continuing. “There’s something I want to talk to you about, but I can’t have you get up just yet or look at you.”

“Of course.” Virgil tended to get self-conscious a lot of the time, something that Logan understood, so he wasn’t offended by the request. “Take all the time you need.” They lay there for the next couple of minutes quietly, Virgil continuing to trace patterns along Logan’s side and Logan giving him the time he needed. When the fingers stopped, he knew that he was ready to talk. 

Virgil rolled off of him to take a moment to dig around in his bedside drawer, rolling back but keeping whatever it was he grabbed curled up against his body and out of sight. “Okay. So. I just want to say that being with you makes me really, really happy. Your presence has a way of making my anxiety a hell of a lot easier to deal with and seeing you smile brightens my day. I love when you learn something new and your eyes light up, or when you’re talking about the stars, there’s this excitement in your voice that everyone could hear. I find myself completely captivated by you every second of every day and I feel… so lucky to have met you.”

Virgil paused and Logan could feel tears pushing at his eyes at how passionate he was being. It wasn’t often that the other spoke about his feelings, especially not like this, and he was soaking up every second of it. “Virge…”

“I’m not done.” Virgil quickly cut him off, knowing if he didn’t say it all at once, he’d lose his nerve. “Just.. What I’m trying to say is I really love you Lo. More than anything. And I put a lot of thought into what you mean to me, and our relationship, and our future together. Probably more than I should, but I know what I want, and that’s you.” 

It was then that Virgil shifted to show Logan what he had hidden, setting the small ring box on his chest. Logan felt his breath catch in his throat as it finally clicked in his mind what was happening and he looked at Virgil with wide eyes. “Are you…”

Virgil gave a shaky nod, a small, hopeful smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah. Logan, will you marry me?”

Logan gave a little nod, eyes taking in the absolutely radiant smile that took over Virgil’s face at that little action. “Yes. Of course I will. I love you so much Virgil.” He knew his boyfriend, no fiance, probably overthought the whole situation multiple times, and he would very happily spend the rest of his life reaffirming to him that he loved him more than anything, that he wanted to spend his life with him. And as the ring was slid onto his finger, he shifted slightly to pull him into a kiss, planning on starting now to show just how in love and happy he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
